


College Drive

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Somethin' Drive-verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Any Romances Will Probably Be Slow Burn, Childhood Friends, College, College Student Peter Parker, Complicated Relationships, Costumes, Crack Relationships, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Inhumans (Marvel), Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, Marvel Universe, Multi, Mutants, Organized Crime, POV Multiple, Religious Discussion, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters, This is Pete & Flash we're talkin' about here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter's always had a strange life.From radioactive spiders, costumed characters and end of the world scenarios. Oh, and he's also an Avenger now.Unfortunately, even Spider-Man can't escape the highly insane misadventures of college life...(Sequel to Recruit Drive!!!)
Relationships: Brian Braddock & Elizabeth Braddock, Elizabeth Braddock & Kitty Pryde, Elizabeth Braddock & Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Hobie Brown & Flash Thompson, Hobie Brown & Kamala Khan, Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Kitty Pryde, Samuel Chung & Hobie Brown
Series: Somethin' Drive-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Just Fightin' The Enforcers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone; I've finally posted something again!!!  
> So here we are, the first chapter of a story I've been trying to write for almost a month now. What's it about... just some highly chaotic adventures of Spidey & Co. in college! Lots of stuff is gonna happen here: new characters, (hopefully) crazy storylines, great development and an all around good time :)  
> As it's labelled and said in the summary, this is a sequel to my story "Recruit Drive" as well. So expects elements of that to leak in here. Daredevil's definitely showing up eventually, and Natasha probably will too.  
> Anyways, I'll leave it here now, say some stuff at the end. Go enjoy this first chapter! :D

**Tuesday**

_SMASH!_

The condo’s window exploded outwards, spraying the streets with glass... and a colourful character. The costumed figure hit the ground hard, rolling back then popping up onto his feet. Rolling his shoulders, he raised his hands up, almost imitating a boxer’s stance. Just then, another three men came out of the new exit, looking at their enemy with hate.

The costumed man chuckled, watching them square him up. “You know fellas”, he said, “For a bunch of ‘elite mercenaries’, you were _way_ too easy to track down. I mean- all I hadta do was bang on ol’ Foswell’s door and he gave you out immediately.”

From his opponents, the middle one growled, pulling out his prized lariat, holding it in a hostile manner. “Now hold on, _Spi-der-man_ , ah think that’s bold speak. Fred’s been dead fer a long while now.”

Spider-Man dropped his guard for a minute, making a surprised sound. “Huh. Dang.” He looked at his opponents again, most definitely ready to beat him down. “Well honesty time then, Montana, I had to track down like, four other guys to find out where you were all hiding.”

“’S more like it”, the big one said, chuckling. Spidey just sagged as the three circled him.

“Alright then. Let’s do this, shall we?”

There was no answer as the Enforcers charged. No dice though, as Spider-Man easily leapt, flipping over ol’ Montana behind him. As the vigilante landed he dropped low, watching his opponents re-evaluate. As they did he shot a web, zipping into the air again.

“Montana, get ‘im!” Fancy Dan barked, running across the street. Montana gave a nod as affirmation, pulling up his lariat and swinging it a couple times before throwing it out, snagging his colourful opponent. 

“Oh snap!” Spidey cried as he was flung backwards like a rubber band, slapping against the pavement. He groaned, sliding himself along the ground as his adrenaline hit somehow even harder. As he started to rise he shot two webs, launching himself up the smallest amount, smashing into the big guy’s legs. Ox gasped as he fell face-first, face smacking on the pavement.

Spider-Man didn’t wait a moment, hopping onto the merc’s back and cracking a hand into his head. Ox groaned as the vigilante flipped away again, going for his next opponent.

As the biggest of the Enforcers continued groaning, Montana finally got over to him, crouching down. “Dammit Ox, git up!” While he futilely struggled getting his ally to his feet, the third Enforcer and Spider-Man came head to head.

The vigilante landed on the floor, bouncing back onto straight legs, only to be instantly knocked down. He groaned, a hand instinctively rubbing his head. “Dude, y... you _kicked me in the head?!_ ” Fancy Dan just scoffed, bringing his hands up. Spidey groaned again. “This is what I get for fighting friggin’ martial arts masters I guess.”

The skilled Enforcer came at the vigilante again, going for a leaping punch. Spider-Man just rolled out of the way, then forced his foot up, kicking Fancy Dan in the stomach. The man grunted, stumbling. The red and blue hero pushed himself up quickly, getting into his boxer’s pose. As Dan recovered, he himself got into his own stance.

“Y’know, Danny”, Spider-Man shared, “One who taught me to fight was Daredevil? Now we’re on even grounds I’ll show ya just how good a teacher he is.”

The Enforcer chuckled, signalling the vigilante to come at him. “I’ll guess there’s only one to find out now, isn’t there?”

Spidey gave a half-nod before skipping forward, throwing a hook at Dan. He dodged, countering with a kick. It nailed the vigilante in the side. Spider-Man rolled with it though, contorting his body around the hit and sliding around the Enforcer. The vigilante- finding a momentary gap in defence- rushed in, nailing hit after hit into his opponent. 

As the hits slammed into his back and sides, Fancy Dan grunted. He took it all- even at the expense- and after finding a pattern appearing, pulled his fist up hard. It connected, crashing into Spider-Man’s face. He cried out, diving back to put some space between he and his opponent. As the Enforcer started coming at him again, the vigilante grumbled to himself. His nose was bleeding, and he guessed there’d be more coming out of the both before there tango ended.

Changing his offense, Spider-Man started circling Dan, side-stepping around him. The skilled Enforcer looked in confusion for a moment before advancing on the vigilante. The criminal rushed in with a jumping kick but missed, Spidey spinning his body around the leg. Before Fancy Dan could recover, Spidey grabbed the man’s foot, yanking him forward. 

Dan cried out in surprise, being grabbed around the collar. Before he could defend he received a headbutt from Spider-Man, and was then flipped to the ground over his knee. As the Enforcer hit the ground the vigilante didn’t spare a second, dropping down and locking his arms around Dan’s neck.

“Give out”, Spider-Man panted. “Give out, Dan, you’re done. Ox’s out and Montana- _crap!_ \- Montana’s pulled a runner! You’re done an’ Ox is done, too. So will Montana soon enough.”

Fancy Dan wheezed, trying to get in his breath. “N-no! Ah’m not... I’m not give... giving... in...” The Enforcer’s protests ceased as he ran out of breath, passing out. As he went limp Spidey breathed in relief, letting go of the criminal. Slowly he got to his feet, panting hard, catching his breath. Eventually he did, webbing up Ox and Fancy Dan before doing anything else. Then he climbed up the condo, searching around on the roof until he found his trusty bag.

He pulled at it, opening the zips and pulling out his phone. As he put in the number and called, he dropped down the building. As he landed, the line was answered. “ _911, what’s your emergency?_ ”

“Yo!” Spider-Man cheerfully greeted, keeping an eye on his captives. “Got a few webbed-up Enforcers down here at the Upper West Side. Wouldn’t be surprised if there was contraband in the smashed up condo I found ‘em in. Well-- it wasn’t smashed before I showed up, but you get it.”

There was a few moments of silence before an amused sigh came from the other end. “ _Alright. Units on the way. Good job, Spider-Man_.”

“Anytime”, he replied, already hearing sirens. That was his queue. He hung up the phone, slipping it back in his bag before swinging it onto his back then shooting out a web, swinging off the scene just as the squad cars came down the street.

All in a days work, for the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. “Bring it on, NY”, Spidey challenged, swinging over the roofs. “Bring it on...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! That's the end!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this first, kinda 'pilot' chapter I guess. I'm gonna try and get chap 2 out relatively soon, and that'll focus more on Pete's college life.  
> But before I leave it I'll just say that I'd love to hear your comments about this. Any suggestions? Gripes, pointers? I'm always happy to hear, just try to keep it relatively polite.  
> Alright, I'm done now. Until next time :)


	2. Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freshmen arrive and Flash makes an interesting acquaintance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, here's chapter 2 of College Drive!  
> As I'm pretty sure I said last chap, we've got new faces here, ones that'll definitely be sticking around. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who they all are.  
> Anyways, don't think I really have all too much to say here actually. So go ahead and read this brand new chapter! :D

**Wednesday**

“Peter? Dude, get up. Pete?”

Slowly, very, _very_ slowly, Peter opened his eyes. He groaned, his whole body stiff and sore. Seems the consequences of last night had finally caught up to him.

“Ooh, ugh… did anyone get the license ‘n’ registration of that boot?” He mumbled, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. Once he finally did that, he looked over at his roommate and probably-best-friend-and-ex-bully, Flash Thompson. “Flash, why can’t I die?”

Flash gave an amused look as he gave his friend some space. “Who knows, man, but it’s ten-thirty. Guessed you’d wanna get up.”

 _Damn_ , Peter thought. “I missed classes.”

“Uh huh. Thought you would’ve gotten up not long after I left this mornin’. I come in for a quick stop and you’re still out cold. What happened last night?”

Peter sighed, getting out of bed. “Enforcers”, he explained as he pulled some clothes out, “Finally found where they were hiding out and went and said hello.”

“Get them?” Flash asked.

“Meh”, Peter said, pulling on a new shirt, “Montana got away. Danny and Ox though; they’re done.”

“Good to hear”, Flash said, chuckling as Peter threw his jeans back in the closet. Seemed his friend was really going for that ‘battered hobo’ look today. “Well, I’m heading out again. Gotta get to my philosophy class. See ya later, Parker.”

“Later”, Peter replied, giving a stiff wave as Flash left. Parker sighed, rubbing his hair down before moving into the bathroom. He gave a long and aggregated sigh, instantly spotting his swollen and purple nose. It was a nice picture, totally. “God _dammit!_ Just great.”

The man closed his eyes, counting to ten. When he finished, he let out a long, soothing breath. He walked out of the bathroom again, still doing calming breaths. Putting his hands on his hips, Peter hummed.

“And the age-old question reappears: do I go to my classes looking like an abstract painting or blow it off for today?” Peter mused. “Man, accelerated healing would be a nice fix for this. Thanks for nothin’, spider that bit me.” Eventually he shrugged though, reaching for the room’s door. “Screw it. It’s not the weirdest thing everyone in my classes have seen me with.”

So Peter left the dorm, going for the stairs. If his body would let him, he’d probably just make it to biochem in time. Lucky too, he was running low on webbing. Could probably make a whole lot if he was subtle about it. He grinned to himself, walking the tiniest bit faster.

“Maybe I can salvage this day...”

**...**

The bus came to a stop, the door opening not long after. As the people got off, one turned as he left, looking around meaningfully. Finally, he saw a big sign on one of the buildings.

“Empire... State... Uni-University. Yes.”

He walked towards it, easily finding the big congregation out the front. Walking up, he went straight to someone who looked in charge. Turned out it was, as the friendly guide smiled at the person approaching him. “Hey there! Here for the induction?”

“Yes”, was the reply. The person was quiet for a moment before looking at the guide again. “I am Sam.”

The guide smiled. “Hi, Sam. Nice to meet ya.” The man turned to the big group after, addressing everyone. “Alright, we’ll be off very shortly now, so make sure you all have everything you need.”

Sam frowned at that. All he had was a bag with some food, a toothbrush and a spare set of clothes. If it wasn’t for the biggest luck-out ever, he probably wouldn’t even be here. He shrugged. He’d probably get better off soon, it was only a matter of time.

He was taken out of his thoughts though when he realised everyone was moving. Sam quickly caught up, stepping into line behind the familiar guide. He guessed there were more around, but he couldn’t really identify any. As the guide babbled on about the various buildings and courses, Sam found himself zoning out. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested or didn’t understand, it was more just a thing on him.

“- more info on that online-- or just go to the administration building. Very convenient”, the guide said. He turned though, zeroing in on a face he knew. “Hey, Pete!”

As a man a fair distance away turned to them, Sam looked at him in curiosity. This ‘Peter’ clearly had a very purple nose; even from a distance away it was obvious. As the guy came over Sam continued watching.

“Something up, Robbie?” Peter asked, looking at the guide- Robbie- strangely. Robbie just shook his head.

“Just saw you, man. Showing these newbies around.”

“Woah, people are coming today?”

“Yeah, it’s that time of year. You didn’t know?”

Peter chuckled, scratching the top of his head. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“Obviously. What’s up with your nose?” Robbie pointed at the part as he said it. Sam heard a few others in the group murmur about that as well.

Peter just looked at the guide unamused, sighing.

“I’d rather not talk about it”, he said stiffly before walking off. “I’ve gotta get to biochem. See you ‘round, Rob.”

Robbie gave an awkward wave before he resumed the induction, much to the relief of the group. Sam sighed as he started following along. If he was remembering properly, he had biochemistry as one of his majors. Perhaps he’d see that Peter again.

“Sorry about that pause everyone”, the guide started, “So let’s get back to it now!”

**...**

Flash sat back in his chair, squinting at the roof. The professor was late- _again_ \- and it was seriously driving his peers up the wall. A few were doing who-knows-what with their papers, while a few others were loudly debating something over in one of the corners of the room. Maybe back a few years ago Flash would’ve got up and fooled around, but he’d definitely mellowed since beginning college.

Either way, he looked back down at the room, noticing the new arrival. She wasn’t the teacher, and didn’t look like a replacement. Flash sat up properly as the woman awkwardly made her way around the room, avoiding the groups and went and sat down in one of the empty seats. As she looked around curiously before hunkering down, Flash made a decision. He got up, then made his way next to the new arrival.

“Hi”, he greeted, giving a wave. The woman turned to him, giving a half-smile.

“Hey there”, she replied. There was a beat before she widened her eyes, then put out a hand. “Should prolly give my name, shouldn’t I?” She drawled. “I’m Kate, Kate Pryde.”

Shaking her hand, Flash smiled. “Cool. I’m Fla--”, he paused for a moment. “My name’s Eugene Thompson.”

Kate raised an eyebrow. Apparently something was amusing, Flash thought. “Nice to meet you... _Eugene_.” The man gave a greeting nod, Kate motioning the room once he was done. “What’s going on here?”

“Boredom”, Flash simply answered, shrugging. “Mr. Walters hasn’t shown up yet, and the others are getting a bit restless.”

“Restless?” Kate echoed. “I heard one of the girls back there call somehow a ‘godless heathen’.”

“Was probably Klara then”, Flash guessed, before leaning a little closer. “She’s one of _those_ Christians.”

There was a chuckle at the jab, Kate crossing her arms where she sat. “So don’t tell her I’m Jewish, then?”

“Do it just to see what happens”, was Flash’s reply, earning a laugh from the woman. When she calmed down, he glanced over at her. “So... is this your first day here, or just at this class?”

“First day here. I’ve been... _made_ to move around a lot the last couple’a years. But if everything’s properly sorted, this’d be my second proper year of college.”

Flash raised his eyebrows. “Huh, what a coincidence. My second year at college too.” He crossed his arms, smiling a little. “You know, Kate, personally I think you’ll like it here.”

“’Cause of you?” She snarked. Flash chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no. This is just a really good place, you know? I mean-- sure, it’s the only college I’ve gone to, but it’s pretty damn great. The people here are usually pretty good, and you’ll definitely be learning something at one stage or another.”

The woman leaned back, giving a light sigh. “I’ll keep that in mind, Eugene.”

After that was said, the two heard some shuffling, looking up to see the professor coming into the room. “Alright everyone”, he said, dropping his things on the front desk, “Sorry I’m late, but I’m here now and we’re getting right into it. So let’s start.”

There were no arguments as the lesson rushed into its start.

**...**

Sam had made a friend.

Hobie was his name apparently, and he was quite extroverted. Since the brief pause in the tour, everything had been going smoothly, and in that time Hobie had weaseled his way all the way to the front of the group, excitedly talking to seemingly anyone who would listen. Although it seemed he really wanted Sam to listen.

“- that’s how it works, y’know? But my mom didn’t believe that, so I had to go through the whole thing _again_ \--”

“Uh huh”, Sam absentmindedly said, trying to pay attention to Hobie and the tour.

“- and then minutes passed and she just straight up says: ‘oh, I think you had it before’. Jeez loiuze. Anyways, now I’m off to college. This is gonna be great, I reckon. Sure, I was kinda a loser in high school, but I think I’ll be able to change that here. How ‘bout you, man?”

Sam coughed, frowning for a moment. “Um, I... unsure. We will see?”

Hobie looked at Sam curiously, but shrugged it off. “That’s true for me too, I guess. But hey, a party here, a coming of age there, and we’ll be cool and enlightened.”

A chuckle came from Sam. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t be like the movies he was sure were being referenced. But if Hobie wanted to believe that, he wouldn’t deny him. A few more minutes and it seemed the tour was ending, the guide stopping out front a building. 

“Alright”, he started, “This final stop here is where you’ll all”, the guide leaned up, looking at the group before going down again and nodding. “This is where all of you will be staying-- ‘rooming’, if you wanna say it like that. Now you should all have the necessary items to actually get into your rooms, so go have fun I guess. Just go see the admin if there’s problems.”

And with that, the guide left, leaving all the freshmen to their own devices. As most went straight up to find their dorms, Sam stood, looking up at the building. He hummed. “Here I am.”

“Nervous?” Hobie asked, who was still standing with Sam, to his surprise. “I am, a little.”

“Hrrm.” Sam started walking into the building, holding the straps of his bag. “I do not see... a reason? To be nervous.”

“If you say so”, Hobie remarked, walking along with his new friend. 

They decided on the elevators, taking the fast way up to the dorms. As the doors dinged again, they stepped off. Walking down the hall, the two passed the people who had been in the same guide group as them. Sam pulled out the key in his pocket, checking his room number then going up to the door. Seeing that Hobie was still standing next to him, he raised a questioning eyebrow. Hobie just grinned wide, holding up his own key.

“Well what do you know?” Hobie gleefully exclaimed. “Looks like we’re roomies!”

Sam looked at his new friend _and_ roommate in surprise. This was definitely going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 concludes.  
> Thoughts? Any opinions or ideas? Feel free to say something :)  
> If I can keep up, hopefully I can have chap 3 out sometime this weekend. If not, I guess we'll just have to see.  
> So until then :)


End file.
